


discovering a new kind of love

by moonalmoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Fanfiction, M/M, koovahd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalmoon/pseuds/moonalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love triangle that may or may not solve its self</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was like any other day in this office the halls were some what quite and occasionally you would hear James . James was loud , this is not something new and the creatures that lived in that office learned to just suck it and live with it ........for a while , so Jordan the fierce leader that he is, after being yelled at by Dan and Aleks he decided to talk to James and ask him maybe even beg him to change his recording scissions time ,especially that he knew aleks would probably will talk to James if he doesn't and well , james and aleks are not very good with communication .

Jordan was in his office answering e mails when Dan approached him he was not close to being over with his work but it was written on dans face the story of the people whom suffer the high screech of the banshee named James , he didn't need to say anything Jordan just nod he knew what he need to do.

He was going to ask James to change his recording session to after work hours , it will be hard not because it will be inconvenient or anything but because James is stubborn ,and just plain rude and Jordan knew this task will be hard, so with a lot of self-cheering Jordan went to James's office

He stood in front of the door trying to play every senior possible and he tried to stretch so that if James would try to hit him hl will flee and then he yelled to himself just do it and opened James office door

"fuck you Jordan , knock you mother......" ohh right knocking ....

The room was some what dim the light from the computer lit James's face that was oh so angry right now

"hi"

Jordan added to interrupt him because he knew his tantrums can take a long time

"oh god Jordan son of a bitch what do you want''

"why do you always assume I want something, do you know what assuming make you"

Jordan was smiling amused by how James was still talking to him may be today is a good day to talk to him maybe he got laid last night and he isn't so angry

"Jordan you asshole I swear to god if you didn't have anything to say just that fucking stupid joke I swear to god almighty himself , I will fucking kill you with my bare hands "

Okay may be he was wrong

"okay, sheesh James why don't you really tell me how you feel, anyways I wish to talk to you"

"will Jordan what are we doing right now ,its either talking to you or fucking you I cant tell ,because it both so boring "

"excuses me''

Jordan really doesn't need to be upset but he was ,that hit a cord with him

''what did it hit to close to home''

Usually Jordan knew how to carry himself ,he always considerate himself to be a sane person but James ohh James that James knew how to push his buttons

''okay okay you know what James you are annoying and loud and obnoxious and annoying yea I said annoying twice because you are twice as annoying and you should change your recording time to when there is nobody here because everybody here hate you. You and your obnoxious loud voice that it can be heard from the moon, And FOR YOUR INFORMATION having sex with me is not boring at all its amazing and my talking skill is better than yours just ask Aleks''

Jordan felt himself deflate it was good to yell feels amazing James was still looking dead in his eyes when he stood up from his chire walked and stood infront of him

''ask aleks about what talking to you or fucking you .... You slut ''

James swing his fist to hit Jordan and Jordan duck so James hand landed on the wall with a loud thud James yelled

''fuck you Jordan that harts oh god fuck you ''

''oh god are you okay Jordan''

Aleks held Jordan face looking for any bruise or blood he rubbed his cheek with his thump mouthing sorry to him thinking that it was his fault Jordan got hit

''oh dear are you okay ''

Dan was looking at Jordan's hands

James was holding his hand in the background

''ouch you motherfuckers I am the one who is hurting here ''

''how much of an asshole are you James, just fucking tell me''

Aleks was looking at james now the looks between them had it own conversation

''well aleks I am happy that you showed you true colors man, now I know where your loyalties lies ''

''oh I see so I should be a good boy and not talk at all and just be you little puppy even if you fucked up I should praise you ''

''fuuuuuuuuck you aleks don't twist my words you Russian adopted motherfucer''

''what was that you fucking ass hole trash with daddy issues''

''okay okay shut up you two ,don't say words that you will regret later ''

Jordan tried to defuse the tension but of couers he would be dragged in

''fuuck you Jordan you lonely divorcee motherfucker why don't you tell them why Monica really divorce you, you faggat ''

Thud

It was lighting Jordan punched jams ,the office creatures that gathered for the fight looked at James waiting for him to hit back or yell ,but James was quite ,aleks was looking guilty as Jordan looked at him and james

''well I guess you live and learn, today I leaned that I should not truest adopted people and that James and Aleks share everything''

Jordan smiled a cold smile as he left ,dan asked the people that gathered to go back to their place .


	2. 2

aleks and James stood looking at each other James was still holding his face from where Jordan hit him

''are you okay''

Asked aleks

''yea , are you okay''

''yea''

''are ...we okay''

James voice was cracking little any other day aleks would thought that to be cute but to day he found it annoyingly stupid

''no James we are not ,Jordan stupidly trusted me .and I stupidly trusted you''

''aleks I didn't mean it''

''you should say that to jordan''

''fuck Jordan he hit me''

''you are right ,I deserved that punch ''

''I didn't mean that''

James hugged aleks ,James always had a soft spot for aleks ,and aleks always had a soft spot for Jordan

''you should go apologize, I will do it after you''

''I think you should go first he likes you more''

Aleks laughed ,James was confused.

''if that the case then you should really go first''

James was about to walk when aleks hold his face and locked their lips it was a quick pick but it got James smiling like an idiot

''for good luck''

James felt lucky insistently and went to Jordan's office he knocked the door ....no one responded he knocked agine

''go away''

''okay''

James opened the door Jordan didn't rise his head from the computer and didn't acknowledge him

''honey I am home''

'' ........''

''oh I see you hit me and then you give me the silent treatment''

''................''

''how dare you, fucking ignoring me''

''............''

James felt his heart ache did he went to far he walked up to Jordan who jumped back

''if you come any closer I will hit you ''

''you should say again fucker''

''can you leave me can I have some fu....peace and quiet''

''Jordan''

''what do you want ''

James felt jordans words were empty he never felt this sad over someone not saying his name over and over the lack of[[James]] in Jordan's vocabulary disturbingly hit him hard

'' can we just hug it out''

''no its fine, we are fine ,now go''

''lying piece of shit''

''just go we are okay don't you have job that I pay you to do just go do it''

''I will, but first say my name''

James didn't intend it to sound sexual but it did

''what''

''say my name, Jordan''

''.........''

''why is it hard''

''because we ARE NOT OKAY SO LEAVE ''

''what do you want me to do Jordan''

''apologize you piece of trash''

''I am fucking sorry''

''great what a genuine apology''

''I am, I am fucking soo sorry that your fucking feeling got fucking hurt, I am so fucking sorry that you feel fucking lonely when you get all of us ,and I am fucking sorry that I called you a faggot even thought I am one too , is that good for you''

''James''

His name never been that beautiful as it came out of Jordan's mouth Jordan's mouth James was eyeing Jordan mouth and Jordan was eyeing his mouth too they felt gravity pull them tighter and as Jordan suck james lower lip james felt horny he never felt horny that fast from a kiss so he pulled Jordan hair making an entire as he shoved his tongue down Jordan's mouth ,Jordan was submissive, so good, Jordan mouthed something as he nibble at his neck sucking it he never thought to hear Jordan say

''james ,.......oh .......god........fuck me''


End file.
